Leavin' on Your Mind
Leavin' on Your Mind is the third episode of Season 1 of Wynonna Earp. It aired April 15, 2016 on Syfy in the US and on CHCH in Canada. Synopsis Wynonna investigates when a posse of Revenants go on a killing spree, which she concludes has a darker and more sinister point behind it. Meanwhile, Waverly challenges Henry's motives and sets out to unearth more of his past. Plot At Shorty's saloon, Wynonna falls prey to Doc's mysterious charm. But the Doc, ever full of surprises, rejects Wynonna's advances: burned and toasted. Meanwhile in the other side of town, the Deputy Mayor and his staff are holding an unveiling of the time capsule buried by famous poetess Shirley Dixon. A triad of Revenants are also in attendance, as one of them must retrieve Dixon's diary he left in that lockbox many moons ago. So when the Mayor hauls out the box from the ground, the Revenant rushes to grab it. And as if violating historical city property wasn't bad enough, the Revenants go about gutting the Deputy Mayor like a fish for blood sport. At Dolls' office, Waverly explains her research and theories into the Revenant epidemic to the Deputy and Wynonna. In particular, the Revenant camp is contained in the Ghost River Triangle, a territory as cursed as it is neatly geometrical. The thing is: the Revenants trapped inside the triangle can't escape, lest they suffer untold agony. Womp womp. While sweeping up her documents, Waverly comes across a tattered old photo of Doc Holliday…who looks suspiciously like the well and historically dressed stranger that's been hanging around the bar lately. In his trailer, Doc is paid a visit by Bobo's main squeeze. She relays the message that the Revenant leader has another job in mind for Doc. As Bobo has yet to compensate Doc for the last job, he's disinclined to offer up his professional services again. He is inclined, however, to offer his personal services to Bobo's gal. And he does. Back at his office, Dolls shows Wynonna some security footage taken of the three Revenants sawing off a man's hand shortly before snatching Dixon's diary. Dolls has a theory that the hand (belonging to a murderer who was never convicted) can help the Revenants open exits from Ghost River Triangle. Wynonna recognizes one of the Revenants as one The Seven who were there the night her father died, and he's looking as creepy as ever. Sorrowful, Wynonna visits the double grave of her father and elder sister. While she's there, she interrupts that very same revenant as he's digging up the grave of one Stanley Gatewood. Wynonna aims Peacemaker, ready to smoke the deadbeat, but his cat-like reflexes allow him to dodge the gun's fire and escape. In his hasty retreat, however, the Revenant dropped a piece of paper with numbers on it that helps Wynona anticipate his next move. It leads them to the old Bank of Purgatory — now a surplus store — that still has the original vaults in the basement (they were too big to move, in a bank not too big to fail). Whatever the Revenant is looking for, it's in there. By the time Wynonna and Dolls show up at the surplus store, the Revenants have already taken hostages, Shorty and Champ among them. Dolls sends in Wynonna unarmed to negotiate the situation, and in return the Revenants send out three hostages…leaving Champ, Wynonna, and Shorty, who's now dying from a Revenant-inflicted wound. Meanwhile over at the Ghost River Triangle, Bobo offers Doc information on the Stone Witch — the key to Doc's freedom — if he ingratiates himself with the Earp sisters. Doc has to think about that one. Using the slip of paper she picked up at the cemetery, Wynonna helps the Revenants open the vault in the basement of the surplus store. There they find a locket belonging to the wife of the late Stanley Gatewood — the last puzzle piece. But instead of letting their hostages go, the Revenants transport them to the Stone Witch's stomping grounds to finalize the ritual. It's here that infighting among the Revenants ensues, and there's a bit of a shootout, leaving only one Revenant alive. And so he uses all the trinkets collected to take possession of a human body, which will enable him to cross the Ghost River Triangle border. Champ skedaddles, leaving the dying Shorty and Wynonna. Shorty offers himself up for possession, tricking the Revenant into inhabiting a dying body. The Revenant, in Shorty's skin, nearly clobbers Wynonna to death with a rock; but Dolls, who's been using a tracking device to follow Wynonna, swoops in and neutralizes the situation. He gives Wynonna Peacemaker, and she, regretfully, puts the possessed Shorty down. At Shorty's wake, Champ and a teary-eyed Waverly reconcile. The younger Earp sister even shows some warmth for Office Haught, who has a bit more tact than her gloating boyfriend. A distraught Wynonna returns home where she finds, to her surprise, the stranger about town she's known as Henry. He wants to dispel any misunderstandings right away, and introduces himself for who he really is: Doc Holliday, right hand man to Wyatt Earp, right hand man to the Earp family. Wynonna is outright flabbergasted. Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught * Greg Lawson as Sheriff Nedley * Dylan Koroll as Champ Hardy * Peter Skagen as Shorty * Natascha Girgis as Gus McCready * Sasha Barry as Bethany * Roger LeBlanc as Samuel Larson * Murray Farnell as Marty * Andrew Legg as Gary Smith Trivia * The title makes reference to the country-pop song, Leavin' On Your Mind by Patsy Cline. Media Images 103still 001.jpg 103still 002.jpg 103still 003.jpg 103still 004.jpg 103still 005.jpg 103still 006.jpg 103still 007.jpg 103still 008.jpg 103still 009.jpg 103still 010.jpg 103still 011.jpg 103still 012.jpg 103still 013.jpg 103still 014.jpg 103still 015.jpg 103still 016.jpg 103still 017.jpg 103still 018.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Sneak Peek Episode 103 SYFY fr:Les Revenants Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes